


Drink From Me And Live Forever

by ishipstarwars



Series: The Blood Is The Life [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because It's October, Blood Drinking, Dark Rey, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Happy Ending, Human Ben Solo, Oneshot, Reincarnation, Reylo - Freeform, Role Reversal, Vampire reylo, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars
Summary: Ben Solo never believed in vampires or the supernatural.  But then he meets Rey, a mysterious and beautiful woman who will change his life forever. It's a Halloween oneshot inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula.





	Drink From Me And Live Forever

Halloween traditions in America had always amused Rey. Far from the bonfires and community festivals of old, Halloween in this modern age was mostly celebrated in private residences and drinking establishments. Sitting alone in a dimly lit nightclub, she watched as sweaty men danced with half naked women. Their flimsy costumes and fancy cocktails glittered under the pulsing lights.

The hunger stirred within her, a primal desire to hunt that sea of writhing bodies for easy prey. She was not here for them, however. Her keen eyes scanned the room, settling on a bar that was decorated with plastic ghosts and pumpkins. The bartender was a tall man with raven black hair- the only one besides herself not dressed in a costume. His brown eyes narrowed, too focused on crafting cocktails to notice her gaze. 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she watched him. _No_, she told herself. _Not him, not yet_. She had been stalking him for a week now, watching him from a distance. This one was special- she would have to wait for the right moment. She had traveled this world for four centuries- she knew how to be patient. 

Still, the hunger would have to be sated, soon and away from prying eyes. Rising from her seat, she headed for the exit.

Ben let out an exhausted sigh as he clocked out of his shift. Halloween was always a busy night for the club, and tonight had been no exception. He was eager to get away from the drunken crowds and relax at home. 

A few minutes later, he had changed out of his uniform shirt and collected his belongings from a locker. He left through the back door, which opened to a narrow alley behind the club. His apartment was only a few blocks away, so the walk home would be easy. 

Outside the sky was clear, with a million stars surrounding a full moon. He could still hear the booming bass emanating from the club, but other than that the night was quiet.

Ben turned up the collar of his jacket to ward off the crisp autumn air. He set off down the alleyway, instinctively holding his breath as he passed a dumpster.

Something was moving in the shadows there. He assumed it was a homeless person, or perhaps someone who had drank too much at the club. It was only when he heard a strangled cry that Ben turned back to look closer. He saw two figures now, one on top of the other. 

"Hello? Is everything alright?" He cautiously stepped towards them, hoping someone would speak up before he jumped to the wrong conclusion. Fumbling in his jacket pocket, he pulled his phone out and turned on the display.

The light revealed a man, one of the club’s regular customers, lying on his back. His head lolled to one side- he was either unconscious or dead. Two puncture marks gaped from his throat, a trail of fresh blood streaming from each one. 

Something crouched on top of the man, something with pale skin and clawed hands. The creature recoiled with a hiss at the interruption, one hand shielding their face from the light. 

_What the hell is that?!? _Ben took a few steps backward, almost dropping his phone in the process. He was not one to frighten easily, but what stood before him looked like something straight out of his nightmares. 

The creature lowered its hand and faced him with red eyes that blazed like hellfire. They burned into his own, holding him captive despite his best efforts to look away. He felt a shudder of fear surge through him as he realized he was completely at its mercy.

_Leave this place. Forget what you saw here._

The commands echoed unspoken in Ben's mind, and he felt powerless to resist it. His body shuddered once more, and then everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was standing outside his apartment with no memory of how he got there. His hands trembled as they turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. 

Once inside, Ben leaned against the door and rubbed at his temples. Why couldn't he remember walking home? Was he so tired from work that his brain had just blanked out? He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the wall. Whatever the reason for his memory lapse, he was home now, and he felt too anxious to go to bed. Time for some beer and Netflix.

Beer in hand, he walked to the couch and saw half of it was already occupied. His dog, a large brown mutt, acknowledged him with perked ears and a tail wag.

"Hey Chewie," he greeted, scratching the dog behind his ears. "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

Ben was about to sit down when he heard a soft knock at the door. That was odd. It was one in the morning, and everyone in the building was either asleep or out partying. He approached the door cautiously, wary of who could be on the other side. Peering through the peephole, he saw a woman standing alone in the hallway. She was probably looking for a neighbor's apartment and got lost.

He opened the door a few inches, enough to get a good look at the woman. She was young and pale, with hazel eyes and brown hair tied up in a bun. A vintage silver locket hung from a chain around her neck, its cover set with a large ruby in the center. Her slim frame was covered with a black woolen trench coat that reached her calves, and below that were black stiletto heels. 

Ben's mouth gaped open at the sight of her. She was astoundingly beautiful, and he couldn't help staring. 

"Good evening, sir." Her words were thick with an accent he couldn't place. Something about her seemed familiar. He was sure that he'd seen her before, but he couldn't remember where.

"H-Hey," he replied. His brain scrambled to form a cohesive sentence before he made a fool of himself. "I'm sorry- have we met before?"

"In another life, perhaps." Her crimson lips curved into a warm smile. She extended a gloved hand out to him. "My name is Rey."

“I’m Ben,” he answered, shaking her hand awkwardly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ben.”

The sound of his name on her lips had a strange ring to it. Everything about this woman seemed to be out of place, as if she had arrived on his doorstep from a different time. But her beauty and grace were charming, and Ben found himself smiling back at her.

“I’m afraid I must ask for your help. May I come in?” Rey took a small step forward, and Ben found himself opening the door to permit her entry. Her shoulder brushed his arm as she passed.

Ben closed the door, his mind a jumble of questions. Why had he just let a strange woman into his apartment? What did she want with him? And more importantly, why couldn’t he stop staring at her?

His thoughts were interrupted by a low, rumbling growl. Chewie had left the couch and approached Rey, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“What is it, boy?” Ben felt confused and a little alarmed. Chewie never acted this way around strangers, not even the mailman. It seemed even he could sense there was something odd about this woman.

Rey was not frightened by the dog’s hostility. In fact, she looked delighted to see him. Crouching down, she held out her arms to beckon him forward. She spoke to Chewie in a language Ben didn’t recognize, her voice low and soothing.

Whatever she said seemed to calm the dog. He sat down in front of her and nuzzled her hand, his tail wagging once more. She ran her gloved hands through his fur, one hand reaching behind his ears and the other scaling down his back.

“Such a loyal beast,” she murmured. “Your master must be proud.”

Ben watched her hands stroke Chewie with an odd fascination, and felt a twinge of something close to envy. He wondered how it would feel to have those leather gloves glide over his skin. He imagined her nimble fingers combing through his hair and raking across his scalp…

Rey regarded him with an amused smirk, as if she could read his mind.

Ben shook his head to chase the thoughts away. He barely knew this woman. And he couldn’t be jealous of his dog- that was just absurd. Clearing his throat, he decided it was time to change the subject.

“So, you said you needed help with something?”

She nodded and rose to her feet. The ruby pendant on her chest sparkled as it caught the light. “Yes. Or perhaps we need help from each other.”

Her fingers worked the buttons on her trench coat and pulled it off, revealing a simple black dress underneath. She hung the coat on the wall next to Ben’s jacket.

“I need to tell you a story,” she said, turning to face him. “Long, long ago and half a world away, there was once a prince named Kylo Ren. He ruled over the lakeside kingdom of Chandrila. Kylo Ren married a princess from a neighboring kingdom, and for a time there was peace. A few years later, an army arrived from a distant land, bent on conquering the kingdom for their emperor. Kylo and his bride fought back with their own armies, and it seemed like they would succeed in forcing the intruders out.”

Her face hardened, contorted with grief and bitterness. “But they were betrayed. A few of Kylo’s generals made an alliance with the emperor in exchange for wealth and power. They murdered the prince and burned his castle to the ground.”

Rey lowered her eyes and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Ben watched her in silence, unsure of what he should do. Her feelings for this story were so strong, it was as if she had witnessed it firsthand.

“What happened to the princess?” he asked finally.

She didn’t answer. Instead, she pressed close to him, lifting her left hand up to caress his cheek.

Suddenly it was harder to think, harder to breathe. Ben felt mesmerized under the weight of her gaze, and the pressure of her breasts against his chest sent his thoughts to dark places.

“Do you believe in destiny?” she asked. “That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand…”

“That’s alright. You will. I’ll show you.” With a sly smile, she raised her right hand to her mouth, tugging the glove off with her teeth. Her naked hand reached up to other the side of his face.

“Don’t be afraid,” she whispered.

“Afraid of what?” he asked. But it was too late- the room dissolved around them and darkness swallowed them whole.

_The first thing Ben saw was a castle- a majestic stone castle next to a sparkling blue lake. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale. Then, as he looked closer, he saw two figures standing together on a balcony that looked out over the water. There was a man with long black hair, a prince judging by the fine clothes he wore._

_Kylo Ren._

_The woman at his side was Rey, or someone who looked like Rey. Her skin was tan, and her eyes were bright with joy. She wore a beautiful silver gown decked with jewels that sparkled in the sun. A familiar ruby pendant hung from her neck._

_Kylo turned toward his bride, his face coming into view. A cold shock went through Ben as he recognized that face- it was his own._

_No... that was impossible. _

_The scene changed to a battlefield in the countryside. The prince and princess stood back to back, their royal finery replaced by armor. Kylo wielded a sword against four enemy soldiers while Rey held her own with a double bladed quarterstaff._

_Soon the lovers were the only ones left standing. They stared at each other, both sweaty and exhausted from combat. Weapons lowered, they lunged for each other, joining in a passionate kiss as the battle raged on in the distance._

The vision ended, and reality began to seep back into Ben's awareness. His lips felt warm and moist, almost as if...

He was kissing Rey. And not just kissing her- his arms had wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Part of him knew he should stop, but that part was quickly silenced when her tongue darted into his mouth. Rey’s hands moved from his face to the back of his head, fingers raking through his hair in the same manner he had imagined earlier. A shudder of pleasure ran from the base of his skull down his spine.

Two words escaped his parted lips- a foreign phrase in a voice that was not his own. It felt as if someone else had spoken through him. The woman in his arms hummed with approval.

Ben opened his eyes and saw Rey’s had turned bright red. _Red as hellfire_. He gasped in horror and stumbled backwards.

Memories from earlier that night suddenly came back to him. Walking alone down the nightclub alleyway. Something moving in the shadows. A man on the ground covered in blood. And finally, a creature with pale skin and red eyes.

“What the hell are you?” he demanded.

Her eyes lowered and resumed their hazel color. “I am the monster that breathing men would kill. I am _nosferatu_\- a vampire.”

Ben didn’t know how to respond to that. His heart was still pounding from the memory of meeting her in the alley, and his mind was still trying to process everything else that didn’t make sense. Even more frustrating was the fact that he already missed the warmth of her body against him. Whatever sort of monster she was, he still felt strangely attracted to her. And judging by the sudden arch of her eyebrows, she knew it too.

“What did you do to me? How did you put those visions in my head?”

“I only wanted to show you the truth of things. The truth of who you were, centuries ago.”

“So, let me get this straight. You’re a vampire, and you think that I’m some sort of reincarnation of your dead husband?”

Rey stiffened at his last two words. “After Kylo’s death, I was consumed by grief and rage. I used forbidden magic to surrender my soul to the darkness. In return I received the power to wreak vengeance on those who had betrayed us.”

Her hands went to the locket on her chest, caressing it. “I didn’t realize the heavy price I would pay for such vengeance. I was cursed to live through the centuries on the blood of mortals, and I thought I’d never see my husband again. But then I found you.”

Rey moved toward him, her fingers opening the clasp on the locket. Inside were two small portraits- one of herself and the other of Kylo Ren. They were worn and faded by time, but Kylo’s resemblance to Ben was undeniable.

“That’s impossible,” he whispered.

“Is it?” Her eyes met his, searching for something within them. “You said something earlier, after you kissed me. It was a phrase in Chandrillan. Do you know what it means?”

Ben nodded. He hadn’t been sure at first, but then it came to him as if he’d known all along. “It means ‘my beloved.’”

His eyes fell once more to the ruby locket. He reached out and held it in his hand, thumb circling the ruby stone at its center. His mind filled with visions again, ancient memories from a place he used to call home.

“I gave this to you,” he murmured softly. “It was a gift for your birthday.”

“Yes.” Rey placed her bare hand over his, pressing it flat against her chest. Her gloved hand traced a line down his jaw and swept over his lower lip. “Oh, my love. I have crossed oceans of time to find you.”

Ben kissed her again, and everything he was so uncertain of seemed to fall into place. His hands roamed over the curves of her body as if he had done it a hundred times before. It felt like a hole in his heart had suddenly been filled, and it was Rey who completed him, made him feel whole.

They stumbled into Ben’s bedroom, still kissing, hands running rampant over each other’s bodies. Rey let out a gasp as Ben slammed her into the back of the door. He was strong for a mortal, but she was stronger and knew he couldn’t hurt her.

She nearly tore his shirt in her efforts to get it off of him. Her hands ran down his muscled chest and abdomen, settling on the belt that fastened his pants.

Ben busied himself with finding the zipper on the side of her dress, getting it open with one swift tug. The dress fell to the floor the same time as his pants did.

Only then did his lips leave hers, kissing his way down her neck and chest as his fingers undid the clasp of her bra. Once that was removed, he covered her breasts with kisses.

Rey's breath came out in a hiss as Ben teased her nipple with his tongue, and then his teeth. Fingers grasped at each other's hips, and soon their underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Ben," she panted. "Get on the bed."

He didn't move, so she raked her fingers through his hair and pulled, hard enough to get his attention. "Get on the bed, or I'll carry you there myself."

Ben grinned up at her, giving her one last lick before straightening himself. 

She felt the hunger stirring again as she watched Ben lay down on the bed. The monster within her wanted his blood, but the woman in her wanted something else entirely. Night after night she had feasted on blood, but this- this was something she hadn’t done in four hundred years.

Rey crawled on top of him, knees straddling his hips. Reaching down with one hand, her fingers grasped his manhood and guided him inside her wet entrance. Then she slowly pushed inwards, her body trembling as she took in every inch of him.

Ben’s mouth gaped open, a low moan escaping his lips. Smiling at his response, she began to rock her hips back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm.

One of his hands moved between her thighs, thumb circling the cluster of nerves that nestled there. Rey cried out and quickened her pace in response. Every muscle in her body tensed as the pleasure built within her, higher and higher until she could barely contain it.

“Rey...” Ben’s hands clenched on her hips. He thrust deep inside her, with enough force to make them climax together.

“Ben, my love…” She dipped forward to kiss him, her body shuddering with release.

They lay together for a while, arms wrapped around each other. Rey was about to doze off when Ben finally broke the silence.

“What happens when you bite people? Do they turn into vampires?”

She raised her head to look at him. “No. It is the same as any flesh wound. If you lose some blood, you pass out. If you lose a lot of blood, you die.”

“So you’ve never made another vampire?”

Her brows furrowed with concern. “Why are you asking me this?”

Ben propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes narrowing on her. “You know why. I want to join you.”

Rey shook her head sadly. “You don’t know what it is you ask. This is not a gift, it’s a curse.”

She sat up in bed, her back turned to him. The monster inside of her was stirring, spurred on by her lover’s words. _Bite him_, it whispered to her. _Taste his blood, make him yours._

“It’s only a curse if you have to go through it alone.” Ben had moved to sit beside her, draping one arm over her shoulder. “You’re not alone anymore. Let me join you.”

“I can’t, Ben. I love you too much to condemn you.” She tore her gaze away from him, afraid to even look at him lest she lose control of herself.

There was silence between them for a moment, and then Rey felt his fingers brush her cheek.

“Valarey.”

She turned to face him, eyes wide in wonder. That was her full name, and she hadn’t heard it in centuries. 

"Valarey," he said once more, his eyes soft and pleading. "Please. I don't want to lose you again."

Ben pulled her close, and Rey found herself nuzzling against his neck. Her eyes focused on the vein pulsing just below his skin. 

_Taste his blood. Make him yours._

Her fangs extended automatically, and she let the monster in her take over.

Ben's body stiffened as the fangs pierced his flesh. She clung to him as she drank, savoring the taste of his blood on her tongue. But all too soon she heard his heartbeat slowing, and she forced herself to pull away.

"Rey..." His weak voice faltered as he collapsed in her arms. He was drained nearly to the point of death.

"Listen to me, beloved. You must drink now. Drink from me, and live forever."

She lowered his body to the bed and lay down next to him. One of her clawlike fingernails sliced a thin line above her breast.

Ben watched the cut drip with blood, his eyes already hungry. With her help he pressed his mouth against her chest and drank.

Rey hummed with pleasure, feeling him draw out her very essence. She gave him as much as she could before she weakened, then pushed him away. He cried out as his body writhed in pain, struggling against the throes of death. Then everything went still.

"Ben?"

She reached out to him, afraid for a moment that she had actually killed him. But then his eyes opened, and they flashed bright red. He gave her a wolfish grin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yes beloved, I'm here. And I'm yours forever."

**Author's Note:**

> ***This fic now has a sequel! The story continues in [Children of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688067)***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> A few of Rey's lines are from the 1991 film "Bram Stoker's Dracula." I'm a huge Dracula fan so I wanted to pay tribute to the story with the roles reversed.


End file.
